


Connverse Morning

by Saffhen232



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffhen232/pseuds/Saffhen232
Summary: Another short story Connverse fluff





	Connverse Morning

The smell of cooking fills the air as Connie wakes from her slumber. She rolls over from the bed to see her husband of three years busily cooking breakfast while humming their tune quietly. She smiles as she watches him work, making waffles, sausage, and eggs. She could guess that there were going to be strawberries with it as well, he was always sentimental like that. She glances at his Cookie Cat alarm clock and sees that it is 7:34 am. The sun has barely began poking its head up over the horizon.  
  
They may have been together for several years but it feels like they only started yesterday with how he acts towards her. Her mind begins to wander to their first date years ago. It went far from smoothly. They went out to eat at Fish Stew Pizza and were not in there for ten minutes when a Gem Monster made an appearance, cutting it short for the both of them. Their second date did not go any smoother. Steven took her to the movies and in the middle of it she managed to get the nerve to kiss him in the back of the theatre. The next thing they both knew they had accidentally fused into Stevonnie, shocking the other movie goers and prompted to leave the theater as they were causing problems for the other guests. At the time, Connie thought she was going to die from embarrassment, but now she looks back on it and smiles. This, naturally, prompted them to start doing at home movie nights, which were much more enjoyable in the end for them anyway. Connie continued to reminisce about the day when Steven asked for her to marry him. When she said yes, he was so happy that it took him two days to come back down after jumping so high into the air. She chuckled silently at the memory. Steven looked up from his work and smiled.  
  
“Good morning, Strawberry,” Steven greets, using the nickname that seemed to have stuck from when they were once so-called ‘jam buds’ so many years ago.  
  
“Morning yourself, Biscuit,” she responded.  
  
As he prepared her plate, she placed a hand over her stomach and smiled slightly, wondering how long he would remain in the air once she told him the news.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of Steven Universe fanfiction I have ever wrote, even if it isn't the first one I've put on here. For the sake of things, let's say this is a prequel to the Kari one.


End file.
